Devices may exchange digital and/or electronic messages. Transmitting the messages may include using a messaging service associated with a telephone, a network, and/or a mobile communication system. The devices may use communication protocols to enable the exchange of the messages between the devices. Transmitting the messages from a first device to a second device may include transmitting the messages via another device.